


Love Letters

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [13]
Category: Ezra (Prospect) - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: The last post for the November series I'm doing on Tumblr.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Kudos: 2





	Love Letters

The paper is thick between your fingertips as the aroma of the small table lantern meets your nose. When you look up, a gentle rain falls outside of your bedroom window. 

You run your fingertips over the seal of the letter, the same seal he’s used on all the others. Your beloved, Ezra, has been away for months. 

You missed him so much your heart cried for him, and your usually warm bed felt cold. But you knew the nature of his work, Ezra told you everything the night you met. Not a stingy man with words, you knew his whole story in hours. 

You could still recall the night, listening to him with soft eyes and open ears. It was at a social event you had no interest in attending. You spent the first hour thinking of ways to sneak away when you heard his deep laugh, tracing it to a tall man with broad shoulders and a mop of curly dark brown hair. 

He had an accent unlike any you’ve ever heard before. No one here spoke that way. He even used complicated and flowery words; he was unlike any man you’ve ever seen. You were already smitten.

When he turned to face you, you almost fainted. He was handsome, his brown eyes the richest you have ever seen. Even with the ruggedness to his appearance, which came through despite his nice suit, and the scar on his face, he was truly alluring. The patch of blond hair on his head made him even more special. 

That was a year ago. Ezra swept you off your feet and captured your heart, just as you captured his. On his long trips, he wrote twice as much - making sure to stay in communication with you frequently. 

You touch the heart-shaped locket around your neck, inside two small photos; one of you and one of Ezra. After a moment, you gently break the seal and carefully open the letter. 

My dearest Gem, 

This venture is proving to be prosperous. I am happy to announce I will have the luxury of taking an extended stay once I return. Perhaps this is Kevvas blessing? To reward us with such a gift after this prolonged detachment. An uncoupling that causes me deep sadness and loneliness; I only need to remind myself I will be in your arms soon, in your bed. 

Y/n, can words ever express the unspeakable love I bear for you? At night I see you in my dreams, reliving the glory of your laugh, your voice, the way your body feels beneath mine. The warmth of your mouth, the softness of your kisses, the dreams in your eyes. 

It has been three hundred and sixty-five days since we’ve become acquainted, two stars aligned in an endless galaxy. I continue to be amazed, bewildered when I think of my fortune, to have you as mine. Gem, at times, I simply must pinch myself. 

Darling, I count down the days most ardently. Soon, I will hold you in my arms, taste those precious lips, feel your body entangled with mine in those soft sheets of your bed. Sweet y/n, how wonderful are Cupids arrows! 

I dream of savoring the nectar of your most precious rose on my tongue, to feel the swell of your breasts, to bury myself deep into your warmth. Oh, the kissing, cuddling, petit morts! Heaves! The divine ecstasies of love! 

I excite myself, how I swell for you. For now, all I have is my trusted friend to calm the flames until I am in your sweet embrace once more. I hope my letters continue to keep you warm until we recouple. 

My heart swells Gem, I am impatient for that moment. But I trust the reward will be nothing short of bliss. 

Forever yours, 

Ezra


End file.
